Music for the Highschool Soul
by JinorMugenWhotopick
Summary: Mugen and Jin fight to much and are transfered to Champloo High. There they meet a girl who sings like an angel. Is all as it should be? PUNK ROCK
1. Default Chapter

**Music for the Highschool Soul**

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of the characters, however I do own this plot.Squels and runs in circles waving the plot

Mugen and Jin looked up at the sign. "Champloo High School? What kind of name is that?" Mugen asked in disgust as he walked up the steps.

"Maybe a name of a high school, stupid" Jin replied as he opened the door and walked down the hall.

Mugen turned his attention to the sound coming from the room labeled 'Instrumental Music Instruction'. Mugen hurriedly pushed open the door to find a huge audience in front of four girls. Jin looked over to see a teacher approach him.

"I haven't seen you here before, might you be the new students?"

"Yes, we are transfer students, and I was wondering if you might direct us to the main office."

"Of course! You walk out this door turn left and it would be the third door on the right."

"Thank you very much." Jin told the teacher as he walked over to retrieve Mugen, "Mugen, come on the main office is that way."

"Wait, just listen to this girl sing." Mugen told him trying to make it look as though he was not very interested.

"Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again."

Jin raised his eyebrows questioning Mugen if this meant something to him.

"Wish cast into the sky  
I'm moving on  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
She knows I was wrong  
The notes are old,  
They bend, they fold  
and so do I to a new love."

"She's very good, now lets go before both our dad's here about this." Jin said in a flat voice. "Fine whatever you say asshole."

"I suggest you stop it or I might have to beat you to a pulp again."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mugen opened the door as quietly as he could which wasn't very quietly. Jin shook his head slightly as the whole office turned to face them.

Jin smiled slightly to the room of people, "We're the new transfer students from Sunflower High and we don't quite now where we're supposed to be."

The secretary smiled back at Jin and looked to Mugen who had a real interest in what seemed to in his mind be the principal, "Well, you want to go into that door where the discipline counselor and he will give you your schedules and locker numbers."

Mugen was already at the door as Jin opened it and took a look at their new enemy. The man was tall and had the biggest biceps the two had ever seen. He was tall too, at least 6'4. The freakest smile was placed on his face.

"Well, hello boys, my name is Mr. Freeman and welcome to Champloo High School for Behavior. You must be Jin," he boomed proudly taking Jin's hand with a death grip," and you must be Mugen." He said as he tried to take Mugen's hand but Mugen backed away. "Anyway, down to business together I've heard that your trouble together so the only classes you have together are musical classes because we figure the best way to make connections is through music. So these classes are modern music band and modern music choir. You will have these classes with other children who have school and home problems. Here are your schedules and locker combinations. Please try your best to do your best and don't hesitate to ask for my help."

Jin and Mugen exited the room and raced to their lockers which, unfortunately were placed next to each other. "Look man, there's that girl again." Mugen pointed as the girl walked by. She had long brown hair pulled up in a high pony tail. Her shirt was a pink Happy Bunny shirt. Jin noticed it also had "cute but psycho, things even out" on it. The skirt was just about mid thigh and had a tiny slit exposing her upper thigh. Her friend laughed and pointed out Mugen while Jin was turned around sorting out his locker supplies. The girl turned to them and smiled.

"Hey, my name's Fuu. Would you and your friend like to introduce yourselves?" she said with a bright smile.

"We are not friends!" Mugen spat out.

Jin calmly turned around a smacked him. "Sorry for my neighbor's embarrassing stunt. My name is Jin and the brat is Mugen."

"Are you asking for an ass whopping?" Mugen yelled.

Fuu looked behind them "I'd cool it guys. A couple of counselors headed this way."

Both turned around and sure enough men with 'Counselor' pins stuck to their white shirts approached the group. Each one smiled and talked to Fuu about her auditions and so on. Fuu did her best to let a forced smile through. It was known by everyone in the school. Fuu hated counselors. Especially the 20-something Mr. Armenta who thinks he can hit on any girl, staff or student.

"So Fuu, how is your cat doing?" One of the counselors asked Fuu "I'm sure your feeding it and helping it survive."

Fuu only smiled at the question. All her friends knew what that had to mean. "Oh, my little Momo didn't like him so I gave him to an old lady and she accidentally thought she was slicing meat and killed and ate him. Poor thing. Well, gotta be going. Bye!" She replied with a wave and a smile and bounded off to class.

This is my first fanfiction so if it sucks you really have to tell me so I can change it. The next couple of chapters will have more punk rock in it.

: ) ;) Tay


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, before we get started I have to clear up some things with a real bitch who didn't understand the story cause she couldn't get it through her thick head.

**Momo is still alive, the cat Fuu got for a pet had to go cause Momo didn't like him.**

**For this story, the gang is in their junior year.**

**Fuu is going to get more in character but until then deal with her being nice.**

**If you don't like it don't read it.**

**I gotta quote this song:**

No more pain (no more pain)  
No more game (no more game messin with my mind)  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
No one's gonna make me hurt again  
No more tears (no more tears, I'm tired of cryin everynight)  
No more fears (no more fears, I really don't wanna cry)  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
I don't ever wanna hurt again  
Wanna speak my mind, wanna speak my mind

**A little quote moment from Tay-Tay!**

The Party House 

Mugen was of to his first class, a little freaked out from that Fuu girl's disturbing description of her cat's death. Mugen walked into the class five minutes late because he couldn't find the class. There in the back was Fuu and another girl drinking some Coca-Cola® **(I want some money for that endorsement.)** Mugen tried not to look sick as he liked Pepsi® **(That one too.)**. He made his way to Fuu cautiously as to not make her blurt out something even more freaky.

As he passed by the teacher glared at him. "You're five minutes late, MUGEN! FUU, YOU ARE DRINKING SODA IN MY CLASS! YOU BOTH WILL GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE IMEADIATLLY!"

Fuu got up when someone stuck their foot in the isle and tripped her. "MOTHER FUCKER!", she shouted only willing the teacher's face to get more blotchy and red.

"FUU GET TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW OR I WILL GIVE YOU AN OFFICE REFERALL DETENTION!" **(How many times have I been told that?)**

"I'm goin, now stop yellin'!" she yelled back as she stormed out of the room limping.

"Me too." Mugen said as he added a mumbled "bitch" and left to catch up with Fuu.

Fuu's face had suddenly changed as she saw the note in her locker. She quickly read it and smiled while she looked up at Mugen. "They are having a party in the house next door to the school. You think your coming?"

"Sure it's not like I have anything to do here. I don't know what you know or if you even have a brain in that ugly little face to know this but I'm a boarding school student." Mugen said as he smirked, or at least was smirking until an angry Fuu kick out his legs and made him fall backwards into a locker.

"A brain is in your head not your face, anyone who had a brain would know that." Fuu replied as she stepped on him and walked off. "You know I have your invite to get in and with that kind of talk I won't give it to you!" She added sharply as she ran back to stomp on him again.

Next time the party. Ha ha ha cliffy! I love you cliffy. next time I also add some songs like Jerk it Out by Ceasars, Ohio is for Lovers by Hawthorn Heights (sp?) and some others sooooooooo tune in folks.

**Tay-Tay**


End file.
